


Someday

by Gengar_stole_my_shoes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengar_stole_my_shoes/pseuds/Gengar_stole_my_shoes
Summary: Short little sonfic inspired by the song Someday by Nickleback.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. Also my first fic in a while so yeah... Enjoy!

“Wally? Wally what the hell are you doing?”

Wally looked up at his boyfriend, dressed in his Nightwing garb and eyeing his suitcase with a look of confused irritation as if the suitcase was to blame for the events that were about to unfold.

“I’m leaving Dick.”

“Like hell yo-”

“Dick! You shut your mouth and just listen to me this once okay? Please!” Wally looked at his boyfriend with eyes watering, threatening to spill the tears that he was certain were to come very soon.

Dick kept his mouth shut and looked back at him, keeping quiet as to not upset the redhead anymore than he already had.

“I’m leaving. Tonight. As in right now. I can’t do this anymore! I can’t watch as you tear yourself apart. I know you’ve been angry with Bruce for what he’s done but that doesn’t mean you get to go out and almost kill yourself every damn night! I can’t even focus when we do missions with the team because it’s like you have some sort of death wish now. I can’t watch you hurt yourself Dick, not like he did…”

Wally’s voice trailed off. His gaze cast downward and his teeth worrying at the bottom of his lip was enough to tell Dick that he was trying not to sob. 

“Wally.”

When he said his name it was a gentle whisper, leaving his mouth so softly as if he were trying to wipe his tears away with just his words. 

“Wally I’m so sorry” I… I didn’t realize that…” 

Dick was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to explain how he felt. Maybe this was something he had inherited and learned from his mentor but Dick knew one thing for sure; he had fucked up.   
Dick stood there, watching as wally clenched his fists and failed to meet his eyes. Words were failing him. He was usually good with words. He could easily quip a one-liner or dish out an insult to any friend or foe. He knew how to be charming and persuasive because of having the responsibility of being a ward of a millionaire. But putting his emotions into words, that was an entirely new type of challenge for Dick

So instead of trying to comfort Wally with words that didn’t want to come anyway, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend instead. He pulled him against his chest and held him tightly, trying to convey how much he cared, how much he loved him, with his actions alone

Wally relaxed in his embrace, tears still coming as he his shaking finally started to subside after a while of being held. They should have talked about this a long time ago. They shouldn’t have let these negative thoughts and worries fester and boil for so long.

 

“Someday Wally. I promise. Someday I’m gonna make this alright. I’m gonna try harder because I love you.”

Dick kissed the tip of the redhead’s freckle covered nose and looked at him. His gaze was soft and full of affection. 

Wally kissed him. He knew when Dick said someday that meant not right now. He knew Dick well enough to know that. But the thing was, Wally would wait until someday. For Dick he would wait for this promised someday because for Dick he would do anything. Wally decided that maybe he should just stop wondering when this someday would happen and trust Dick.

After all, Dick had never once broken a promise to him.


End file.
